The Nikos Family
by Flint-Coal
Summary: The Tiro Program. A military program that trains Children to become the most destructive fighters on the planet. But after one mission goes terribly wrong we follow the life of a boy and see if he bounces back from the terrible event. We also see a darker side of the Nikos family. A smile is just a mask in the Nikos family.
1. Chapter 1 (A Hardened Heart)

A hardened Heart

Prologue: Liam and Thomas Nikos awoke yet again on the floor, chained down. For the two twins this is how most mornings went. But something was off. Being five years old and being chained to a basement floor was not strange to them, but the fact that they were not woken up in their usual manor was strange. Most mornings consisted of being whipped all over until they were wide awake. This morning they had not, and were allowed to sleep could only mean something bad was to come.  
Thirty minutes later their father came down into the basement. He was in his red and bronze themed suit. The twins only remember seeing this when they were being trained to become skilled heartless fighters. Liam and Thomas both knew that their Father was a wealthy and well respected man. Mr. Nikos had an affair with a young beautiful woman but didn't realize he was going to have a set of twins. He did not want to kill them so he had them live a secluded life without any interactions with other people. There half sister didn't even know about them. The reason the two boys were being trained was probably to do Mr. Nikos' dirty work in the future.  
Mr. Nikos walked up to the two boys and unlocked their chains. He then deposited of the locks and chains into a wooden trunk leaning against the wall. He then returned to the twins and stood there in udder silence. The silence was killing the two brothers. But just as Liam had mustered up enough courage to say something to their Father, a man in a high ranking military uniform strode down the stairs case leading into the basement. He then approached the two boys.  
Liam and Thomas stood there as upright as they could, while the army official looked them over. He was walking back and forth examining the twins who were standing together. The official started to feel out the two boy's arm muscles and examining their height and the rest of their physical features. Satisfied at what the army official was looking at he gave a nod. He then turned to Mr. Nikos.  
"Do either of them have any combat experience?"  
"Yes they both do. I have personally brought them into the surrounding forests and have had them fight their way out." Said Mr. Nikos confidently.  
"Good and I suppose they have both unlocked their auras?"  
"Yes that is correct." Mr. Nikos said now with a smile of satisfaction on his face.  
"Great, we will admit both of them into the 'Tiro' program." The military official looked then again at the two boys.  
"Oh do we have a plan for you two." He said as he walked back up the stairs.  
Mr. Nikos looked at the two and said, "I am shipping you two off to become stronger fighters. But as of now no one knows that you're alive so your official last names are now Sokin. You will not tell anyone of your past and you may leave the military once you have aged to Sixteen years of age." He then turned and signaled them to fallow as they walked up the stairs.

_Ten Years Later_

Liam and Thomas stood crouched in a tree line. Along with them were 298 other males and females, who were under their command. Today was the day that they would charge straight into the heart of a White Fang camp and eliminate all threats.  
Dressed in camouflage all 300 child soldiers snuck their way down a river bank that would lead them right into the camp. Liam unsheathed his long sword from his back and with the flick of a wrist mecha-shifted the sword into a light machinegun that resembled the M249. Its blue color stood out against his camouflage clothing, but matched the deep blue hair on his head. In the right light someone may say it looked black.  
Thomas took out two large knives and also mecha-shifted them into two silenced desert eagles. The colors of his weapons were red and bronze, almost imitating their Father's suit. Thomas' hair was spiked and red also like his father's.  
Seeing that their leaders had readied their weapons all 298 soldiers did this as well. Their weapon variety was enormous. Ranging from close quarters melee weapons, too sniper rifles with blades. Every soldier knew the odds that they were facing, and knew that some causalities would be made. With a ratio of 20:1 the Tiro Soldiers were far outnumbered. But the Tiro knew that they were at a higher skill level than most the White Fang due to the ten years of extensive training and rigorous battles.  
The entire Tiro program was no only 500 meters from the camps gates. But Thomas knew that because the Faunes had better hearing, anywhere within 350 meters of the camp, every foot step could be heard by anyone on the inside. So at 400 meters Thomas led the charge. Thomas ordered two men with RPGs (or Rocket Propelled Grenades) to fire at the gate, successfully blowing it to pieces.  
Then the 300 Tiro ran into the White Fang camp. As soon as Thomas and Liam entered they were met with harsh opposition. Bullets were flying in all directions. The sudden surprise attack had the White Fang caught off guard and scrambling to organize themselves. But soon the clanging of metal on metal resounded throughout the battle field.  
Thomas soon found himself face to face with one of the White Fangs lead operatives. He had been briefed before their mission that he was a high level target and should be dealt with immediately. After recognizing the masked man as a high target kill he shot off three bullets from each deagle as he ran foreword at his opponent. The man named Adam sliced and dodged his way through the hail storm of lead and the two met each other with powerful swings of their weapons. Thomas was able to block all of Adam's fast swings. And this made Adam extremely pissed. He began firing and swinging at the same time and yet Thomas weaved through the attacks. Adam was extremely pissed now that he had finally met someone who was better than him. This caused Adam to swing without true meaning and intent on where his hits would strike and Thomas used this to his advantage. Thomas was finally able to locked blades with Adam's. Thomas then dropped and swung his legs to kick out Adam's. Adam was unprepared and fell, and whilst he fell Thomas stood back up and disarmed Adam, all in the time it took Adam to hit the ground.  
Adam now defenseless was at the mercy of Thomas. Thomas mecha-shifted his blade back into the desert eagles and was about to fire when he felt four bullets impact and enter through his chest cavity. Thomas without a word fell to the ground and bleed out as his aura tried hopelessly to patch himself together.  
Standing over Adam and offering him a hand was his apprentice and savior Blake. They both now stood shoulder to shoulder viewing the battle that raged on. They both saw that they were going to win. But what surprised the two was the fact that the soldiers had not retreated after suffering of a little more than half the soldiers that first appeared. The cold realization of why they had not backed off hit Adam and Blake hard. There were over two thousand dead Faunes lying on the ground. The sight was horrendous, something that resembled a blood bath but both sides suffered incredible loss.  
But now standing in front of them was a blue haired man with a large broadsword. He was looking at the dead man who had nearly killed Adam. The man's hair started to spike up and his eyes turned a light blue, his eyes before had been an emerald green. But what shocked the two was the man's blue aura. It was huge and continued to creep up word in strength and showed no signs of stopping. He then erupted in a large blast of blue aura sending the two in front of him flying back words, and crushing 50 others that were in a 30 meter radius of him. After seeing this, many of the White Fang members attempted to encircle him.  
As Liam's men died off one by one, getting either decapitated or riddled with bullet holes, Liam grew angrier and angrier. He was covered in injuries but avenging his brother and fallen comrade's lives was more important than his own. Liam started jumping and rolling through the crowd of enemies surrounding him. He was slashing and shooting as many as he could see but the Fang had grown relentless, sending wave after wave of men to attack him.  
While evading and destroying enemies he called for EVAC. They would pick him up in two minutes at a hill three kilometers away. Liam now out of his rage state decided that fighting would only get him killed and this was not what his brother would have wanted for him. So he dashed off towards the LZ. He reached his destination just as the dust plane landed. He jumped in and the side door machine gunners started to light up the crowed of Fang that had tried to fallow Liam. But to Liam's surprise the dust plane jolted upward after only two seconds of being grounded. He then charged into the cockpit and began yelling at the pilot.  
"Hey, what happens to the rest of my men, we were supposed to wait for them, now their down there without an EVAC, there dead meat unless they get lifted out." Liam screamed.  
The Pilot handed Liam a scroll with the locations of all his men and when they had last moved position. Liam looked at the scroll and then looked out the window. There were what looked to be about 5000 dead Faunes and according to this scroll all his men had been dead for over two hours. He then realized that half of the White Fang bodies were in a giant circle, with a small clearing in the center. It kicked in that he had caused all of this death and destruction. Realizing how drenched in sweat and blood he was he collapsed and blacked out.  
Liam awoke in a medical center with a high ranking General standing above him. Liam instinctively sat up and saluted but quickly sunk back down under the intensive pain that shot throughout his entire body. Every muscle, every joint ached and he felt like screaming out in pain.  
The general returned the solute but then began to speak. "Field Marshal Liam Sokin I am honorably discharging you from the Mistral Armed Forces. After recovering you will be flown into Vale and are free to live as you wish. Excellent work out there, and might I add, you may want to enroll in a combat school. Beacon seems to be one of the finest, try applying there. It may do you some good." And with that the general walked off.


	2. Chapter 2 (Recovery)

Recovery

Awaking yet again in the hospital room, Liam decided to stretch his back out. The pops and cracks that echoed out into the hall made the nurses flinch. For the past three months Liam has been in the recovery room. He has yet to be able to stand. Today he felt was the day he would try. The doctors hadn't told him the extent of his injuries and he had yet to see them. It hurt every muscle in his body but Liam was able to sit up. The doctors said he still had about a month before he could stand.

Now on his feet Liam began to slowly shuffle over to the mirror that was supported by the far side of the room's wall. Once he was close enough he began to examine the extent of his injuries.

A soon as he saw himself his eyes began to bulge out of his head in disbelief. He saw the scar that now ran down from his hairline all the way through his eye and his lip, finally ending at his chin. His vision was not impaired by the cut but he would still be cursed by the retched thing. He then stripped of his hospital gown and began to examine the rest of his body.

Eight gunshot wounds in total, two in each leg around the thigh and calf muscle. Three others in his stomach piercing all the way through and the last in his right bicep. He had a little more than a hundred slash scars and two deep puncture wounds. It then dawned on him that he must have looked like a dead man walking when he got into the dust plane. He then jumped at the scream of a nurse from behind him.

"Please get your gown back on and get into bed, you aren't supposed to be up for another month. She screamed.

"Alright, but may I ask, can you get me a scroll I have something I must take care of." Liam said. "Yes, I will get you the scroll, but please rest." Demanded the nurse.

An hour later the scroll was in front of Liam and he was typing away. He was in the middle of filling out his application to Beacon, when a man in a formal military uniform came in. He carried three things, one being Liam's sword, and another being all his gear. In the last bag he could make stalks of lien.

The man placed them next to his bed and left without saying a word. Liam then continued to fill out his application to the school. Once he was done he sent it to the school's email, along with his record and a list of references.

Nearly three days later he received an email from the school. They need to have a one on one talk with him before he could enter the school as a student. He then sent another email explaining his circumstances and said that if they wanted one immediately that they would have to come to the hospital he was at.

The next day he received an email explaining that the Head Master and his assistant would be arriving in two days for the talk. Liam then began to finally feel happy for the first time since his brother's death.

Two days later a knock came to the door. He had asked the nurses to change him into his class A uniform. He had pinned two Mistral veteran pins to each collar. His hair had grown in length from the buzz-cut he had before and it was now parted to the side.

"Come in." Liam said with his still somewhat raspy voice.

A man with silver hair walked in and was wearing a green suit. Followed by the man was a blond haired woman, who was clearly younger than him.

"Hello are you Liam Sokin?" asked the silver haired man.

"Yes, and you must be the Head Master. May I know what you and your friend's names are?"

" Ah yes, my name is Professor Ozpin, and this is my co-worker Professor Goodwitch. We have read over your files, what wasn't blacked out, and we want to see if your mental state is intact. We both know that being in the military and experiencing combat takes its toll on a soldier. But being so young and doing it increases your chance of having PTSD." Stated Ozpin.

"I see" said Liam.

The next two hours consisted of Ozpin asking questions on what I would do in a situation or what would make me really angry. I answered them as truthfully as I could and Professor Goodwitch would write something in a notepad she had brought. After another three hours Ozpin stood up. He then looked at me with sad eyes.

"I am sorry but I have to diagnose you with PTSD. But I believe that you will be able to recover mentally not completely but it is still a start. So I would like to ask you if you would want to go to my school?" Said Ozpin.

"I am honored, so yes I would love to attend your school." I said.

"Great, all you have to do now is get well and as soon as you have recovered you can join my school at any time."

"Thank you sir, and thank you to maim." I said.

"It would be our pleasure to have you, now get well soon and we bid you goodbye." With that Ozpin and Goodwitch left the room.

'They are good people' I thought as I called for the nurse. The nurse came in and changed Liam. After that he fell asleep.

_Three Months later on Liam's Sixteenth birthday_

Liam now on a dust plane to Beacon began to go through his gear. He had his weapon and was now changed into a black pair of dress pants, with a tucked in dark blue collared dress shirt with a black tie. He was wearing a pair of black suspenders that were hooked into a duel chest holster. Filling the holster were two recovered desert eagles that belonged to his deceased brother. As the dust plane began to descend he put on his black suit jacket. He had this all custom tailored to have a bullet proof vest underneath both his shirt and jacket. His custom long sword was now strapped on his back by a sling.

When the dust plane landed he grabbed a sack, which had all his money and personal items, and didn't bother to put it on so he just carried it with his hand. He was met after departing the dust plane by a girl who seemed very young to be attending Beacon.

"Hey I'm Ruby Rose; it's nice to meet you. I'm here to take you to Ozpins office, so if you would just follow me." Said the girl as she began to walk away, signaling for me to follow.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so I plan to continue this story for a while, and I would really like to hear some feed back. This is my first Fan Fiction and I plan on doing better and better but I need your help to give me some writing advice. Please review for it will help me more than anyone could know. If you want to give me some input just review or send me a PM. As long as people read this I will continue. **

**-Flint-Coal **


	3. Chapter 3 (Meetings and Beatings)

_Meetings and Beatings_

Liam followed the girl in silence. She had a very dark red hair color and was in some sort of school uniform. As he followed he took a flask out of his pocket and took a quick gulp of the liquid inside. It slipped down his throat leaving a good burning sensation. As quickly as he took the flask out of his pants pocket, it returned after its lid being secured. For the past few months at the hospital he had been drinking. There was a law passed recently that any veteran who had been in active duty could purchase and consume alcohol even if they were not twenty-one years of age. Liam had found comfort in the drink. Whenever he had some drink it made his nerves a lot calmer and he could focus more clearly.

"What are you drinking?" Ruby asked out of curiosity, and it also may help spark some conversation so the whole walked to Ozpin's would be terribly awkward.

"Scotch." Liam replied flatly.

"Wait what? You're not supposed to have alcohol you have to be twenty-one! Wait are you?" Ruby said as she noted his height. He was extremely tall.

"No I'm not twenty-one but I have been in active duty making it legal."

"Oh." The rest of the walk was extremely awkward for Ruby. She has this tall, scarred young man who has been in active duty, but is now attending Beacon and he has worse social skills than her. She felt like asking about his active duty and what he did but she felt it wasn't the correct time for questions like this.

When they arrived at the door that leads into Ozpin's room Ruby knocked and the two were met by Ozpin's face bursting through the now open door. He moved to the side of the door and motioned both of them to take a seat in front of his desk.

"I am glad you could make it for part of the term, and I am glad you have made a full recovery." Ozpin said as he took his seat behind the desk.

"Thank you sir it is an honor to be here." Liam said.

"Now I would like to ask you something. Are you ready for a team or do you think it would not be a wise decision?"

"Sir I am ready." Liam said.

"Ok well I have put in some time thinking about this scenario. And I have come to the conclusion that you best fit in with two teams. I would like you to meet Jaune Arc." As Ozpin said this a knock came at the door.

"Come in Mr. Arc" he called through the door.

"You called for me sir?" Jaune said as he came through the door. He then looked at Liam and then at Ruby and only got more confused as to why he was there.

"Yes I would like you to meet you and Ruby's new teammate Liam Sokin." Ozpin said with a small grin as he saw Ruby fly out of her seat in excitement.

"A new teammate shared between both our teams, NOICE!" Ruby yelled as she attempted to grab Liam and pull him on his feet to meet the rest of both teams, but he didn't move an inch.

"Professor Ozpin may I have the files of my teammates?" Liam asked as Ruby tried over and over again to pull him up until Jaune came over and made her stop.

"I don't see why not, sure. Also you must now know that you are part of teams RWBY and JNPR. They are your allies in battle and your friends in class. Get to know them; it may do you some good." Ozpin stated.

"Will do." Liam said even though he had no true sentiment in his voice.

"Ok now come on we need you to meet everyone else, this is gonna be so cool." Ruby screamed as she again tried to haul Liam up, which he then agreed with and let himself get dragged along.

After about a minute of being dragged Liam smelt the aroma of food. He then saw the giant cafeteria. Before he could say anything Ruby had hauled him over to the lunch line, gotten him his food and then brought him to a table with six others sitting at it. But Liam's eyes widened when he saw someone he knew. He was now standing still eyeing her as thoughts raced through his head. The strong thoughts of revenge went through his head over and over again. But his subconscious said this was not the right thing to do. He then reached into his pocket, his eyes never leaving the girl in black who sat across from where he was supposed to sit, and scooped out the flask. Unscrewing it and tossing his head back as he finished the contents of the flask. He now stood ready for anything the girl would try and do.

"Do you to know each other?" Ruby said nervously feeling the tension in the air.

"Yes, but I'm afraid he does not know my name. I'm Blake, and I just want to say I'm sorry and I really regret what I did, and I left because of what I saw that day. I left because I saw what I had become. I do not expect you to forgive me but please don't hurt me." Blake said tearing up in the eyes and her voice cracking at the end of her little rant.

Liam thoughts were a mess. He had just met the girl who killed his brother and now she was apologizing and crying for mercy. He thought of many ways the scenario could have played out. One of them was him taking out his brother's pistol and shooting her in the head. But h realized many things in that split second of thinking. He could not live in the past wishing for his brother, he must move on, and accepting the apology from his brother's killer would make him move on.

So Liam placed his tray at his seat, and then walked around the table till he was one foot away. He then closed the gap between them. He embraced her and let her cry into his chest. She must have been truly sorry for what she had done.

To everyone else seated at the table this looked like an impossible thing to happen. Blake was crying, actually showing emotion, and the stranger was hugging her after drinking a suspicious liquid out of a flask. Everyone just stared in astonishment for a while. Then after a good ten minutes of Blake crying into Liam's chest, she looked up. She saw his scarred face and could only imagine what he must of gone through as he chopped and shot his way out of a horde of White Fang soldiers. Then before she started crying again Liam grabbed her face and pulled his closer to her human ears.

"I forgive you; we were both just following orders. It's ok but can we stop the crying, it's making me sad." And with that Blake sat back down a small smile plastered on her face as she had just received forgiveness for something that had been haunting her dreams.

As Liam sat he and Blake were bombarded with questions. They both explained what had happened on Liam's last mission and everyone felt like crying but Liam made everyone promise they wouldn't so they all held back tears but had small smiles on their faces as they realized Liam was a true gentlemen who was always there for someone no madder what they needed.

The rest of the day consisted with both teams giving a tour of the school to Liam. It was bout 9:00pm and everyone started heading back to their dorms until they realized that Liam didn't have a designated dorm. He was to be shared between both teams. So Yang volunteered to have Liam stay with team RWBY tonight but Weiss said that she would not stand for a co sex sleeping situation.

So Liam went into team JNPR's dorm after saying goodnight to team RWBY. The four sat on a couch leaned up against the wall the door was located on. Liam just decided to lie on the ground.

"Hey Liam I don't think our team got to introduce ourselves. I am Jaune Arc, team leader of JNPR and I am very glad you could be on our team." Said Jaune with honor resounding through his voice.

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie, I can't wait for us to run around and beat up some Grimm together. Meeting you reminds me of the time when I met…"

"Nora is a bit more hyper than the normal person; she is my lifelong friend. And I'm Lie Ren. But please just call me Ren."  
"And I am Pyrrha Nikos, It will be an honor to work with you, and also to get to know you. I think we'll be fine friends in the not too distant future."

"It's very nice to meet all of you and I hope we will all get along with each other. Wait Pyrrha what did you just say your last name was?"

"Nikos, why you think you've seen me some where before?"

Liam had set his pack down but now he was rummaging through it trying to find his bottle of scotch. He found it and downed the half that was left before passing out on the floor. His brain would not let him think straight. And the last thing he saw before everything went black was those green emerald colored eyes.

Liam awoke on the floor but was covered by a blanket. He looked around to see his teammates from team JNPR all on the floor surrounding him. Concern was written all over their faces even when they were asleep. But Liam accidently kicked Jaune as he was getting up, and everyone soon awoke to the sounds of him moaning loudly.

But then they all realized Liam was awake. So Pyrrha was the first to speak.

"Liam why did you do that last night, what got into you? We were worried sick about you after you passed out."

"Pyrrha we need to talk." Liam said.

"About what, is everything alright?"

"Can we go outside and talk I need some fresh air?"

"Yes but our team comes with us. What you can tell me you can tell them."

"Ok, but let's hurry."

It was a good thing it was Sunday morning, no students were awake yet.

"Ok we are outside, can you please tell us what's going on?"

"My last name is yours just spelled backwards, we must have the same father because my Father made me change my last name when I moved into the Armed Forces. It originally was Nikos. And to my knowledge there is only one Nikos family. He had us chained to the basement for the first five years of me and Thomas' lives. Pyrrha you believe me right?" Ranted Liam.

Pyrrha was quite for some time before she ran towards Liam. Liam just absorbed every blow not making an effort to even try and block because he knew this is how she was going to deal with this new news. He felt bad for telling Pyrrha this but it was all the truth.

No one on JNPR tried to stop Pyrrha because they didn't want to be killed in her rage. Pyrrha had talked Liam now to the ground and was punching till she got tired and then she would use her aura to fuel her punches. After a while she began to cry more than punch. She knew what Liam was saying was the truth but she didn't want to believe it. But she then felt someone grab her back and pull her into a hug. She looked to see who it was and it was Liam. He was now standing while holding her. She began to cry into his chest just like Blake. And after a while of nothing but sobs Liam put his face next to Pyrrha's ear.

"My dear sister Pyrrha, please don't be sad. Dad must have had some good reason for what he did. And I'm ok with what has happened. But please I can't take many more punches and it hurts me to see you cry. Let's go back to the dorm."

And with that JNPR and Liam went back to their dorm where they fell asleep. All dreaming different things, and for the first time Liam felt a big load of a burden he had been carrying for some time was now gone. He had finally told someone of his past and they actually cared for him.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys here is another chapter. I really need some feed back about my writing guys because I feel like it is lacking something. I just can figure out what it is. But please Review, Follow and Favorite. It would mean a lot to me. :D**


End file.
